


Going Under

by missbecky



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ice Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was too hot for even Captain America to go for his morning run, that was just too damn hot. But Steve just shrugged and said he would have to find some other way to get his morning exercise. </p>
<p>Which is how he and Tony ended up in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sakura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraTsukikage/pseuds/SakuraTsukikage), extremely talented writer and beta reader extraordinaire. For talking meta and story with me at all hours of the day. For putting up with my self-destructive bullshit and not telling me off. For being a great friend, mentor, muse, and inspiration.

It was hot. Swelteringly, sweatingly, disgustingly hot. Too hot to even move. The whole city was dissolving into puddles of sweat and complaints, but for Tony the heat wave didn't get real until he woke up one morning and found Steve still lying beside him in bed. When it was too hot for even Captain America to go for his morning run, that was just too damn hot.

Naturally, he had to tease Steve about being a slacker and not going for his usual run. In response, Steve just shrugged and said he would have to find some other way to get his morning exercise.

Which is how they ended up in the pool.

Tony was proud of his swimming pool. It was big enough to host several Olympic events, it had awesome red and black tilework, and best of all, it didn't require chlorine. That was one little innovation he had figured out years ago; he used different chemicals to keep the pool clean without the burning eyes and stink of chlorine. Although there was still R & D work to be done in order to make it cost-effective enough to market to the public, he was confident that one day he would make another small fortune through one of Stark Industries' subsidiaries by selling the stuff.

All of which was neither here nor there, he thought, as he floated lazily on the pristine water and watched Steve swimming laps.

It was a beautiful sight. Golden sunlight slanted through the skylights above and turned Steve into a living work of art. The interplay of light, skin, and muscle took Tony's breath away. Every rise and fall of Steve's arms, every brief exposure of his chest as it lifted from the water, every glimpse of those amazing eyes fixed firmly on their goal, all combined to fill him with a sense of awe. 

His body also took notice. By the time Steve had swum the length of the pool a few times, Tony was already hard and aching, and it had become difficult to lie there and just watch.

Which, he thought suddenly, might be the point. Especially considering the arch look Steve gave him just before he ducked his head under the water and tucked into a neat roll that brought him up and breaking the surface already in motion, heading for the far end of the pool.

Well. Competitive sports hadn't been his thing since high school, but he definitely hadn't forgotten the thrill of the chase. Tony rolled over and began to swim after Steve.

And Steve, that bastard, glanced over his shoulder, saw him coming, grinned, and began to swim faster.

There wasn't a chance in hell of catching up to him. So Tony didn't even try. He just took a deep breath, then dove beneath the water and headed for Steve's kicking feet.

And just as he had thought, when Steve reached the end of the pool, he gave up on swimming. His feet moved in lazy little kicks, treading water for a while, then stopped altogether as he stood on the bottom. Tony surfaced beside him, and put a hand on the tile. "Hi."

Steve smiled. "Hi."

Even in here, it was damn hot. Or maybe that was just Steve's nearness. Beads of water rolled down his face and neck. His hair was a dark gold color. He wasn't even breathing hard – but there was a faint flush in his cheeks.

Tony kissed him, and his mouth was hot. His skin was searing with heat, his shoulders firm and unyielding as Tony gripped them to keep from sliding beneath the water as he kissed and licked at Steve's lips. Steve's mouth opened beneath his, Steve's tongue twining around his, Steve's breath mingling with his own.

Steve's hands held his waist. As the kiss deepened, the touch of Steve's hands slid upward, skating along his ribs, cupping his shoulders – and then suddenly shoving down, hard.

There was just enough time to recognize how he had been played, and then Tony was sinking beneath the water. He kicked and flailed, clutching at Steve's shoulders as he descended, but didn't quite manage to succeed in pulling Steve down with him.

That was okay. He let himself go deeper still, then launched himself forward, wrapping both arms about Steve's waist. This tactic worked. He dragged Steve down with him beneath the water, and then they were kissing again, clutching at each other, using up their precious air in the kiss.

Tony didn't care. The world underwater was vastly different, at once both clearer and more hazy. He saw Steve with stunning clarity, and yet he seemed so far away and distant, making him redouble his grip on Steve, wanting to hold him close and never let him go. When they began to rise to the surface, his instinctive response was to fight it, having the strange sensation that breaking into the clear light of morning would mean losing Steve.

Instead he found himself rising still further, Steve's hands at his hips, lifting him clear of the water and setting him on the edge of the pool. Too startled at first to do anything, Tony just sat there, his legs dangling in the water, looking down at Steve, who remained submerged up to his shoulders.

"What…? Steve?"

Steve grinned at him. "I'm going to do one more lap. By the way, I like those swim trunks. It would be a shame if you lost them somehow."

Tony smiled back. Not too many people got to see this side of Steve, fun and playful, so relaxed and at ease. He treasured these moments, knowing how infrequent they were, knowing also how privileged he was that he got to witness them at all.

Steve set off for the far side of the pool. In one smooth motion Tony slid his trunks off, freeing his cock to bob against his stomach. He balled them up in one hand, and waited for Steve to head his way again.

He didn't have long to wait; Steve was a fast swimmer. As soon as he was within range, Tony tossed the red swim trunks in his direction. "Oh no," he declared. "I seem to have lost my trunks."

Without pausing, Steve scooped up the little red trunks. He reached the end of the pool and set them down on the tile. His other hand took hold of Tony's ankle, then slid up his calf to rest behind his knee. "Well, well," he said. "Look what I found."

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Steve said. "But it appears to be naked." He ran his hand up Tony's thigh, the backs of his fingers just barely brushing his cock before moving away again. He nodded. "Yes. Definitely naked."

"Definitely," Tony said, somewhat breathlessly.

"I wonder what I should do with it," Steve murmured. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Tony's thigh, just above his knee.

A shiver ran through Tony. "I, ah, I can think of a few things."

"Yeah?" Steve said. He kissed Tony's thigh again, then licked a slow stripe up his leg. "What kinds of things?"

"Well," he said. "I can think of something for you to do with your mouth."

"So can I," Steve said with a smile that could only be described as wicked. He kissed Tony's leg, as far up as he could reach while still remaining in the water. "Why don't you come back down here?"

That didn't seem to be the most viable solution, but Tony was hardly going to say no. He slid off the edge of the pool and back into the water. Even that short period of sitting in the sun had heated him up, and although the water itself was fairly warm, it still felt amazingly cool and wonderful on his skin.

Steve pulled him close, and they were kissing again, water lapping between them and at the side of the pool. He barely even noticed when Steve began to ease backward; his arms were about Steve's neck, one hand tangled in Steve's wet hair, his tongue in Steve's mouth.

Steve lifted his head, glanced over Tony's shoulder, then smiled. "On your back," he said.

"Um," Tony said. He was a good swimmer, but there was no way in hell he was going to be able to stay afloat with Steve's mouth on his cock.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked, and his blue eyes were very serious, all kidding aside.

"Of course," Tony said without hesitation. To prove it, he paddled backward just far enough so there was room, then let himself float on his back.

"I've been wanting to try this," Steve murmured. He took hold of Tony's legs, then raised them up.

Tony yelped as his center of gravity shifted and he started to sink. He flailed behind him with one arm, found the edge of the pool, and held on tight. A moment later, his legs were hooked over Steve's shoulders, and Steve was smiling at him.

"Oh," he breathed. The water came up to Steve's chest, just beneath his shoulders. He stood between Tony's legs, and just as Tony realized what was going on here, Steve leaned in and kissed his cock.

"Oh God. Steve."

"Is this okay?" Steve asked, a little anxiously. Tony just nodded as Steve's hands slid beneath his lower back, helping to support him. His feet were in the water behind Steve's back, his legs spread wide. Yet he no longer feared slipping beneath the water. He knew Steve would not let him fall.

He let go of the lip of the pool, wanting Steve to see the depth of his trust.

Steve's smile returned. "Okay," he said, and bowed his head.

The already hot day grew hotter still as Steve mouthed his way up his cock, kissing and licking. He cast about for something to do with his hands and settled for stroking Steve's hair, encouraging him.

Not that Steve needed any encouragement. He swiped his tongue over the head of Tony's cock, then took it in his mouth and sucked.

Tony groaned. His back arched, and his head tipped back. Water filled his ears, momentarily blotting out his hearing. He started to panic, but a moment later Steve's hands were lifting him, bearing him up enough that he was no longer in danger of dunking himself.

"Okay?" Steve asked, a crinkle line of worry between his brows.

"Yeah," Tony said. He huffed out a little breath, chastising himself for his moment of almost-panic, for not having enough faith in Steve to keep him from going under.

"Want to stop?"

Steve's breath was hot and close on his groin, teasing him with the sensation of ghostly contact. "If you stop now I will order every attorney I have to sue you for breach of contract," he gasped.

"Fair enough," Steve said with a little smile, and got back to work.

Tony stopped caring about anything then but the rush of desire that went through him at the touch of Steve's tongue. Cool water lapped at his overheated skin. Steve's breath was searing hot, his hands twin sources of heat at his back. And his mouth… God. He knew all the things that drove Tony crazy, all the ways to make him pant and moan and clutch at Steve's hair and twist his hips, thrusting into Steve's mouth.

And Steve took him down his throat. The heat and the tightness was incredible, and Tony gasped and tried to thrust again, but the angle was all wrong, he had nothing to push against, and clear pool water sloshed over his ears and throat and Steve began to move, doing the work for him, and Tony's thoughts flew apart in a haze of love and lust and hot and cold.

"Steve. God." The holy and the profane mixed in a litany he could not stop. His fingers carded through Steve's hair, brushed the shell of his ear. Steve choked a little, pulled back, and licked the pre-come from his slit.

"You look so beautiful," Steve murmured. "Wet and naked." His hands kneaded at Tony's back, lifted him a little, then let him settle deeper in the water. He kissed Tony's cock, suckled on the head. "I could do anything I wanted to you right now."

It was true. And Tony would let him. He arched up against Steve's hands, pressing down with his legs on Steve's shoulders, the muscles in his thighs trembling as he tried to pull him still closer.

"I love seeing you like this," Steve said. "Coming apart in my hands."

"Steve," he groaned. Christ, he needed…

With a low chuckle, Steve licked an agonizingly long, slow, path up his cock. Then finally he opened his mouth, alternately taking him deep and then pulling back enough to hollow his cheeks and suck.

It was everything he had wanted. It was too much. He flailed with one hand at the surface of the water, seeking something to seize and finding nothing. Steve jerked a little as he was splashed, his fingers digging into Tony's back, teeth lightly grazing Tony's cock as he momentarily lost his concentration. It didn't hurt, but it sent a bright spark straight through Tony, and he knew this was it. There was barely time to call out a warning before he came with a deep groan.

Steve swallowed it all, his hands firm beneath Tony's back, holding him afloat when he would have sunk beneath the water otherwise, too limp and sated to do it himself. He lay back in the water, breathing heavily, Steve licking him clean and laying small kisses along his cock and his inner thighs.

"God." He petted clumsily at Steve's hair, then let his hand flop in the water.

"I love you," Steve said. He ducked down in the water so Tony's legs floated off his shoulders, then resurfaced. With both hands still on Tony's back, he pulled and lifted, and Tony found himself upright once more, clasped to Steve's chest.

Water streamed down his neck and back. He felt warm and lethargic, and it was actually an effort to pull his arms out of the water and embrace Steve. "I love you," Steve said again, and that wasn't right, it was too weird, because _Tony_ was the one who was supposed to sound so raw and almost desperate, and so to silence Steve, he kissed him soundly.

He could taste himself on Steve's lips. Steve groaned and pressed him closer still, and with a sudden rush of shame, Tony realized that he had done nothing at all for Steve.

He pulled free of the kiss and put on a seductive smile. "Your turn, honey."

Steve smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

Tony's mind raced, looking for a way to show Steve how deeply he loved him, how much Tony appreciated not just his body but his thoughtfulness, his generosity when it came to sex, how willing he was to take charge and be adventuresome.

"It's really hot," he said. "Why don't we go get a drink?"

Steve frowned slightly, but just as he was willing to take charge, he was also willing to play along and see where things were leading. "All right." He swam the two strokes it took to reach the edge of the pool, and pulled himself up with ease.

Tony's mouth went dry at the sight of his arms flexing, the water that poured off his back and shoulders, the bulge in his black swim trunks. His cock gave a feeble twitch, then fell still again, reminding him of his purpose in all this.

He followed Steve out of the pool. He retrieved his trunks and put them back on, then padded over to the towels stacked on a nearby lounge chair. Steve was already there, drying himself off, his now-damp hair sticking up every which way. In the sunlight streaming through the skylights, he looked gold all over, except for a strip of shadow at his hips.

The pool area contained everything a swimmer could possibly need – including a fully stocked kitchenette. Tony walked over there now and got a small bowl out of the cabinet. He opened the refrigerator and frowned thoughtfully at its contents. The selection was interesting: chocolate chip ice cream and wine and a half-empty container of fruit cocktail; clearly someone had been using the pool fairly recently.

He ignored the food and the wine, and scooped a handful of ice from the freezer. He dumped the ice cubes into the bowl, pulled a few paper towels off the roll, then grabbed two bottles of water from the top shelf of the fridge. He swung his hip at the door to close it, then turned back to face Steve. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" He gestured with his chin to one of the lounge chairs that was bathed in full sunlight from above.

Steve moved over there without hesitation, that same slightly quizzical look on his face. But he sat down, showing an unhesitating trust that made Tony's heart lurch a little in his chest at the sight.

He really did not deserve this man.

There was a small round table beside the lounge chair where a person could set their ice cream or a glass of wine. Tony put the bowl of ice cubes and the paper towels on the table, then handed Steve a bottle of water. He cracked the seal on his own bottle and drank deep. He sat down on the chair as Steve took a drink, situating himself next to Steve's left thigh so he was facing him – then leaned in and kissed him.

Steve reached up to cradle the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding the water bottle. Tony switched his water from his left hand to his right, then deliberately placed his cold palm directly on Steve's chest.

Predictably, Steve uttered a startled sound and pulled back just enough to break the kiss. He looked up at Tony, wide-eyed with surprise and the tiniest hint of confusion.

"Just trying to cool you down," Tony said, completely innocent.

Steve raised an eyebrow, showing what he thought about this.

"Although," Tony said, drawing out the word as though he were deep in thought. "I think I have an even better idea for that."

Using one of the paper towels as a substitute glove, he picked one of the ice cubes out of the bowl. "You might want to lay down for this," he said somberly.

Steve's eyes went from the ice cube to his face and back again. "Okay," he said, his voice barely a whisper. He reached down for the lever on the side of the chair that would lower it into a reclining position. His eyes never left Tony's.

The ice was already starting to melt. When Tony touched it to Steve's chest, Steve flinched and jerked back with a sharp hissing breath. Both hands clamped on the arms of the chair.

"Okay?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded. "Okay." As proof, the bulge in his swim trunks remained as large as ever.

Encouraged, Tony began painting Steve's chest with the melting ice cube. Wherever it touched, little trails of cold water were left behind. He circled Steve's nipple, then lightly stroked the peak with the ice. Steve's breath caught, and his hands bore down on the chair arms hard enough to make them creak in protest.

Tony looked up at him, making sure that it was okay to proceed. Steve's eyes were dark with desire, and his face and neck were flushed. His cock strained at his swim trunks, begging to be released.

The ice cube was nearly gone now. Tony tossed the tiny chip of ice to one side and selected a new one from the bowl. The paper towel was soaked through and his fingers were growing cold, but he didn't mind.

Slowly he dragged the ice down Steve's chest, following the line between his pectorals, down to his stomach. Steve flinched again, and growled low in his throat.

Tony ran the melting ice cube back up Steve's chest, dipped it into the hollow at the base of his throat. He slid it over his Adam's apple and up his neck, then traced his lower lip with it. Steve parted his lips, and Tony fed him the remains of the ice. Steve suckled on it in such a suggestive manner that Tony felt his cock stir a little, although it really was too soon yet.

He reached for a third ice cube, and Steve's hips jerked upward. His hands bore down on the chair arms again. Tony reconsidered, licked his lips, then leaned in and kissed Steve instead. He let the wet paper towel fall to the ground, then laid his cold fingertips on the soft skin of Steve's stomach.

Steve gasped into his mouth, a hot exhalation of air that Tony breathed in eagerly. He slid his hand downward, reaching beneath the waistband of Steve's swim trunks, and closed his hand around Steve's cock.

The noise Steve made then went straight to Tony's groin, sparking his cock back to life for a moment. Steve pushed up into his hands, arching off the chair while a shudder rippled through him; he bit down on Tony's lip hard enough to nearly draw blood.

The kiss deepened. Tony twisted his wrist, strained against the confining tightness of Steve's trunks, then grabbed the wet fabric and yanked it downward. Steve made another helpless noise then, this one of relief as his cock bobbed free against his belly.

He really was beautiful, and Tony told him so. "You are so amazing," he said. "Do you know how amazing you are?" He kissed his way down Steve's jaw, Steve's neck. He licked away the cold water trails left by the ice cube, then suckled at the tender skin at the base of his throat.

"And you," Steve groaned, "are a tease."

Tony grinned. "Guilty as charged, honey."

Steve thrust into his hand, and Tony tightened his grip at the base of Steve's cock, just the way he knew Steve liked. When Steve stilled, he slowly dragged his hand upward, applying just enough pressure that he could feel the burn of friction even through the chilled skin of his fingers.

"Tony," Steve panted. "God. I need…" He pushed forward again, his eyes tightly closed.

"What do you need?" Tony asked. He kissed Steve's chest, mouthing at his skin, licking and biting lightly at that sun-kissed golden perfection. He tongued one nipple, then sucked at it, wringing another groan from Steve's throat.

"You," Steve gasped. "You, Tony. God, I need you."

"You can have me," Tony said. "Always." He stroked Steve's cock, lightly now, not wanting to push too hard too soon.

In answer Steve reached up and wrapped both arms around him. Before he could do more than smile, Steve had flipped them both over so he was on his back in the chair, and Steve loomed over him.

Tony reached for him with a smile – and remembered that he had forgotten to bring any lube with him. In his hurry to get them down here this morning, he hadn't exactly planned this all the way through.

"Um," he said.

Steve pushed the wet hair off his forehead, fingertips trailing lines of fire across his scalp. "Yes?"

"We might have a problem," he said.

Steve's brow furrowed. "Like what?"

"Like, I forgot the lube," Tony admitted.

Steve's frown deepened. Then abruptly his expression cleared. His eyes lit up with good humor. "That's okay," he said. One knee settled between Tony's thighs, and obligingly Tony spread his legs, hooking one over the arm of the chair, his foot dangling.

"No," Steve said. "Not… Just…" He braced his weight on both hands, and Tony got it then. He waited for Steve to get into place, cock nestled between his thighs, then he closed his legs. It was a little bit awkward in the narrow confines of the lounge chair, but he was determined that this would be good for Steve, so he made it work anyway.

"Yeah…" Steve murmured. He began to move, thrusting forward in short, jerky movements.

Tony wrapped his arms about his shoulders, feeling guilty that they had been reduced to this, yet strangely turned on by it, too. Maybe this was something they would have to try in the future, when they weren't forced into it through sheer happenstance. The drag of Steve's cock between his thighs burned a little, but it felt good, too, the heat rising all through him and making him wonder if he could possibly re-capture the quick recovery period of youth.

The rhythm of Steve's thrusts grew more erratic. He dipped his head and kissed Tony, but then picked up his head and groaned, a look of intense concentration on his face. Tony ran one hand down his back, tracing the line of his spine, and cupped his ass. He dug his fingers in, hard enough to bruise, and Steve groaned, stiffened, and came all over his thighs.

"Oh," Steve sighed. "Tony."

"I'm here, honey," Tony said. He hugged Steve close, using both arms again, raising his head off the chair so he could kiss Steve's face, his cheek, his jaw, his mouth.

Steve sank onto him, his arms giving out, letting his full weight rest atop Tony. It wasn't something he did often, feeling too guilty when he did it, and Tony reveled in the moment, that Steve felt relaxed enough to let himself be held like this.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Steve smiled tiredly. Sweat was pearled on his skin, and he looked flushed and sated and so very beautiful. "I love you, too."

Tony held him close, Steve's head on his chest, Steve's body draped across his. It was really too hot for this, lying there in the sunlight streaming in from above, but he didn't care. It was all worth it to hold Steve like this, to feel so complete, so content.

Steve made a quiet murmuring noise. One hand rose to cover his shoulder, fingers splayed possessively.

Tony turned his head, pressed a kiss to the back of Steve's hand.

Steve sighed.

Tony closed his eyes. He could feel himself being pulled under, drifting into sleep.

He didn't mind. He would go anywhere, as long as Steve was with him.

*******


End file.
